Rescued
by Foreteller Ava
Summary: It was honestly a miracle that the player had managed to find her in time. [Spoilers for JPUx] [AU] [One Shot]


"Hello? Anybody in here?" Strelitzia called out as she looked around. Chirithy had said that she had gone this way, and considering this was the end of the alley, that girl had to be here somewhere. How hard could she be to find, the house wasn't that occupied. "Anyone at all?"

"Strelitzia, I don't think anybody's here," Chirithy started looking in a few different areas, but was having just as much luck. "I probably didn't see her to begin with. Let's just go back to the fountain."

She gave another call for somebody to show, but sighed moments later. "You're right, it's probably better I wait there anyways. She'll have to show up eventually, right?"

"Right, and in the meantime, I'll keep searching." He turned back to the door. Strelitzia intended to follow when a rustling sound came from behind them.

She looked towards the back of the house. "Hello…?" She grabbed tightly at the book Ava had given her. If things did go poorly, she needed to be prepared to make a run for it, and make sure if this wasn't the girl, that she could flee. When no response was given, Chirithy echoed her.

A flash of pink appeared in Strelitzia's site, and she watched as a scythe cut right towards her and Chirithy. She let out a startled cry. Her Keyblade, she tried to summon it, if she could block the blow, maybe she could…no, there was no way she could get it in time. Her only choice was to attempt to dodge the blow by curling in on herself. If she did that, then she'd make it.

"Watch out!" Rather than the pain of a scythe slicing right through her, a clang rang out. She looked up to see the girl in front of her, Keyblade in hand, blocking the pink scythe before it could hit her. "Close one, wasn't it?"

Strelitzia stared at the girl, partially in awe, partially in shock. She was alive. "Thank you…"

The girl grinned. "Don't mention it." Before she could keep going, she watched as another slash of the scythe came near her head, missing by an inch. "You're a Keyblade Wielder, right? How about we take out that would-be assassin, then we can talk."

"You'll be lucky should you escape. I've never failed to take out a target, and I don't intend for her to be the first." The assassin, a boy not too much older than the two girls. "No personal feelings, I just need that book, and she has to die for me to get it."

 _He wants to take my place as one of the dandelion leaders!_ The realization hit Streltizia as she hid the book. Ava had entrusted the position to her and her alone. She wouldn't let her down.

"Then I guess you're not getting your hands on it." The girl pointed her Keyblade at the as assassin, and the fight began. She used Stroke of Midnight, that much Strelitzia was sure of, and she seemed confident in her strikes as she looked over the medals in each slot. A bright light flashed, and then strikes began to rain down on the assassin, who was frantically lifting his scythe to just block the attacks. Strelitzia joined her, striking with the girl in hopes of dealing some kind of damage with her, or at least enough to slow the assassin, who seemed to be backing down once she'd joined in the fight.

A few more strikes from the two and he was out the door fleeing, likely planning to find another Dandelion he could steal the book from. "Phew, that wasn't so hard. You doing okay?" The girl seemed concerned over Strelitzia. "He didn't hit you, right?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She smiled at the girl in appreciation.

"I'm Heather." She stuck out her hand, running it through her short dark brown hair. "I don't think I've seen you around Daybreak Town before…"

"I-I'm Strelitzia." She was actually talking to the girl, got her to tell her her name. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

Heather smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Strelitzia!" She glanced towards the book, sticking out by a corner from the bag she'd shoved it in. "That's what he was after, right?" Strelitzia nodded, but before she could get a word in edgewise, the girl was talking again. "Keep it and you safe, if he was going to kill you for it, it has to mean something."

Right, it definitely would soon, the new union leaders would each need one to prove who they are. "I will."

"Great!" She grinned. "Anyways, glad I could save you from that guy, but I need to get going."

"Wait! Before you do, I…there's a group of Keyblade Masters, the Dandelions, would you like to join us?" Strelitzia smiled.

Heather shrugged, walking out the door. "We'll see. See you around, Strelitzia!"

Strelitzia wasted no time leaving the house as soon as her new friend did, not wanting to be around in case that assassin came back, her eyes shining. "She's amazing, Chirithy."

"She turned down your offer to join, you shouldn't let yourself get to attached."

Strelitzia paused for a moment, taking in what Chirithy said. "I'm glad I got to meet her, finally, even if she doesn't make it."

* * *

"Number five is late, huh?" Strelitzia looked over the cliff's edge at the small group of kids in the area. These were the other four people Ava had picked to take over the unions? She watched as one of the other kids woke up, nodding.

"I'll start looking for them." A silver haired boy spoke up, likely the leader. The one female in the group nodded, looking like she was going to volunteer to find her as well.

"Wait, there's no need!" Screwing up her courage, Strelitzia ran over to the group, a smile on her face. "Sorry I'm late!"

"You're the fifth one?" When she nodded, the silver haired boy seemed relieved. "Glad you could make it."

"Me too." If Heather hadn't been there to help out…she shook her head, not wanting to think about that. The assassin definitely would've had his way with her, and she wouldn't be there now. She stuck her hand out and smiled. "I'm Strelitzia. It's nice to meet you all."

* * *

 **The character who saved her shares my name because she's my player character in KHUx. Don't think it means anything by it, if we ever get a default player character and name for them, I'll definitely make sure to update this accordingly.**

 **Anyways what do you mean my daughter was killed by Lauriam. She wasn't killed I don't know what you're talking about this is 100% canon I promise.**

 **Edit: This was written in August of 2017. I am aware that Lauriam is not Strelitzia's killer; I have been following JPUx story updates for as long as the game has been live. Please don't ask me about this.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Foreteller Ava/Nicole Peach**


End file.
